<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and with that shadow upon the ground, i hear my people screaming out by thegreenfairy246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109836">and with that shadow upon the ground, i hear my people screaming out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246'>thegreenfairy246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're on the ship when thanos comes aboard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and with that shadow upon the ground, i hear my people screaming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is sad and angsty, but i kinda like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor thinks back to when Thanos boarded the ship, the ensuing battle. He can still hear the screams as his people were murdered left and right. As he’s stuck, trapped by hunks of metal even the God of Thunder can’t free himself from, he tries to figure out what went wrong. What wrong move did he make? Where should he have been? He knows he could have stopped this-could have saved his people. Because they were his people. He is King and this is the job he’s done. </p><p>When Thanos steps back into Thor’s frame of view, his blood runs cold. The lightning in his veins tries desperately to escape, do whatever he can to save you. The Titan has you in his grasp, holding you by the throat. </p><p>Thanos laughs. “I take it you have a special affection for this one?” The Titan shrugs. “I suppose I could let just one live. I have the tesseract, after all.”</p><p>“Sir, I think it would be more…impactful if you didn’t.”</p><p>Thanos looks at Thor, sees the fear in his eyes. “I think you could be right.”</p><p>You look at Thor, tears in your eyes. “It’s okay, Thor.” You shake your head as best you can. “This isn’t your fault.” You take a shaky breath, smile at Thor with adoration. “I love you.”</p><p>Thanos looks at you, Thor’s very heart there in his hand. “If that’s all you have to say?”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you in the halls of Valhalla, my love.”</p><p>Those shape up to be your very last words. Thanos squeezes, and Thor is forced to watch as the precious life drains out of you. When it’s done, Thanos releases you and you fall to the ground. The metal falls away from Thor. He glares at Thanos. “You’ll die for that.”</p><p>“I doubt it.” Thanos laughs. “It will be interesting to see you try though.”</p><p>The Titan and his goons leave the ship. On hands and knees, Thor crawls over to your broken body, swearing to you he will get revenge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blackberrybucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>